My Queen
by Reddest Of Reds
Summary: Upon Thor's return to Asgard, he ran into an old childhood friend named Ilana, and invites her to a night of celebration. That evening when Loki finds out she'd be coming, will he be able to keep his feelings under control? Or will he completely give in to them? One-Shot - Loki x OC


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Marvel or all other characters used in this fan fiction; they belong to their rightful owners. However, any original characters used are mine, in this case, Ilana.

**Author's note**

Hello! This is my first story on this site and I'm very excited about this and kind of nervous ha-ha. Well, I do hope you enjoy reading this One-Shot as much as I have writing it. I'd greatly appreciate a review and your support!

**Summary**

Upon Thor's return to Asgard, he ran into an old childhood friend named Ilana, and invites her to a night of celebration. That evening when Loki finds out she'd be coming, will he be able to keep his feelings under control? Or will he completely give in to them? One-Shot - Loki x OC

* * *

**My Queen**

**Loki x OC**

**Thor/Avengers**

Ilana walked through the golden halls of Asgard; her eyes trained on the book in her hands as her long flowing dress elegantly trailed behind her and her long dark hair decorated with braids, cascaded along her back. Knowing her path all from memory, she didn't need to look up from her book. She knew just how many steps it took before making a turn and knew when to steer clear of any obstacles in her way. This was what she did every single day from the library to her chambers.

"Lady Ilana!" A familiar baritone voice jerked her attention out of her reading. Ilana turned around only to find that it was none other than the Prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder himself, Thor. He walked towards her with a confident strut and sporting a broad smile that displayed his perfect white teeth on his chiseled face. Behind him, his crimson cape gracefully flapped and his blonde shoulder length hair lightly moved in the breeze with each step he took.

"My prince," Ilana said closing her book then sarcastically lowering her body in a courtesy. "How great of you to honor me with your presence. You humble me so."

The blonde haired God shifted his weight to his right leg all while resting his elbow on his hammer Mjolnir strapped to his hip. "Haven't I told you to cease with your jokes? We are no longer children."

"I still find it amusing," Ilana crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the clearly unpleased God. A moment of silence fell between them. They stood face to face in front of each other, glaring. Then the two suddenly burst into laughter. His laugh was deep and loud and hers, warm and inviting. They threw themselves into each other's arms and shared an intimate embrace. The kind one gives to a missed old friend.

"It it good to see you, Thor," She said as the separated. Ilana resumed her walking and Thor followed next to her. "Welcome back."

"Aye. You too, dearest Ilana. How have you been? Still have your eyes glued to your books, I see?"

"Yes, they are," she admitted with a slight attitude in her tone. "Unlike you who only finds joy in smashing things with that hammer of yours."

"This is the mighty Mjolnir!" Thor proudly shouted as he stopped to admire his hammer. "It has brought me many victories in battle. What is more fun than the exhilarating thrill of battle?"

"Knowledge," Ilana answered. "Knowledge is power. It is strength. Knowing your history so you don't foolishly repeat it."

Thor let out a few laughs under his breath. "You've always been the most knowledgeable among us, Ilana. Even as kids."

"How's Loki? I miss him as well."

"Oh you know him; probably practicing his spells and illusions on his own."

"I see." The dark haired woman said almost disappointed. "Well then, if you see that lone wolf, wherever he may be, please advise him to find me and speak to me. How rude of him not to keep in touch with me for so long."

"He will be at the party celebrating our return this evening. Come tonight. He would be pleased to see you. We will dine and drink ale until morning!"

"I'd be honored." Ilana's lips curled into her usual warm smile. One she reserves only for loved ones.

"Farewell, Lady Ilana! Until this evening!" Ilana waved off at her friend as he twirled his hammer at the strap and flew away. The cool gusts of wind generated by Mjolnir sent shivers across her entire small figure.

She turned around and made a left at the corner, only to be greeted by wall of warm air that caused her to halt. A feeling of confusion and uncertainty washed over her. Deciding not to dwell on the unknown sensation, Ilana resumed course to her chambers.

**# # #**

The sound of laughter and song filled the room. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three sat together at a table and drank ale. Every few minutes one would throw his empty jug on the ground and shout for another, then the entire room would burst in cheer. This is how the men and ladies of Asgard celebrated the return of their brave warriors.

Thor stood at the entrance of the room leaning on the wall with a pint in his hand, greeting guests, sharing drinks, but more importantly, waiting. He felt since he invited his oldest friend, he should be the one to greet her.

"Hello brother," the voice greeted him. It was Loki. He stood next to his older brother nonchalantly, hand clasped behind his back and his dark hair neatly slicked back behind his ears.

"I must say, brother. Greeting your guests at the front door instead of drowning yourself in ale is unusual even for you."

The thunder god turned to face his brother. "If you must know, I invited our dear old friend Ilana tonight."

Loki felt a warm feeling forming in his chest at the mention of her name and his eyes fell to his boots. _She's coming tonight… _"I see." He said not trying to let his uneasiness be apparent.

"She misses you and said you were rude not to have kept in touch. Knowing her, she will give you a lecture on your behavior." Thor then bursts into laughter and patted his lankier younger brother firmly on the back, making him wince uncomfortably. Loki simply let out a few forced laughs.

From across the room, Lady Sif and Thor's eyes met. The female warrior replied with a smile and lightly jerked her head to the side, gesturing him to follow her as she walked outdoors. The God of Thunder understood her message then turned to his brother.

"Wait here for Ilana," Thor said patting Loki on the shoulder as he walked away.

"What?" Loki raised his arm after his older brother in protest. "Just where are you going?" Thor's back still faced Loki as he walked towards the back of the room and eventually disappeared from his view. The God of Mischief sighed and let his arm fall back to his side in defeat.

"Well," Loki's heart fell to his stomach as the soft familiar voice reached his ear. "If it isn't Loki? I thought Thor was the one who would be welcoming me to the party."

His lips curled into his usual charming smile. He then turned around on his heel to face her but wasn't prepared for what was standing in front of him. Loki, The God of Mischief and Prince of Asgard, known to be a smooth talker and ability to seduce any man with his clever wordplay, was rendered speechless. She was strikingly beautiful. She always looked beautiful to him. More so tonight, under the dim glow of the candle lights that surrounded them.

"Hello, Ilana," He finally said. "It's been a long time."

"It has," She replied crossing her arms across her chest with an unpleased look on her face. "I was starting to believe you were avoiding me."

"Me? Avoid you? I wouldn't dream of it, my dear Ilana." With his palm facing upward, he makes a horizontal sweeping motion with his arm gesturing her to take a walk with him. They made their way outdoors and walked along the hallway. Their pace was slow and pleasant. Her bare arms gracefully swayed back and forth at her sides and his were in their usual place, tucked behind his back.

"So," Ilana started. Her head was occasionally turning to look up at the taller and slim figure that was Loki. "What have you been up to that's been keeping you so busy and preoccupied that you couldn't simply see me anymore?"

"Oh, many things," he replied. "If I am to take the throne after my father, I must take on more responsibility and initiative. I must show the All-Father and our people that I am fit and ready to rule over Asgard—"

"—and you couldn't make a little time to visit and old friend?" She said feeling wounded.

Loki's face fell. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Looking at her face he noticed how upset he had made her. He didn't mean to cause her any sadness. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"No matter. We're both here now."

They arrived at the end of the hall; a part of the castle that was quiet and deserted. The couple leaned onto the stone rails and admired the breath taking scene bestowed in front of them. The view looked over the entire realm as far as the eye can see.

"When you become the King of Asgard," Ilana said turning to Loki. "What will your first order be?"

The Asgardian Prince took a few moments before turning to his old friend. His emerald eyes met her deep blue ones. She felt herself feeling hypnotized by them, lost in them. "Thank you," he finally replied.

His soft voice brought her back to reality. "What for?" She asked curiously.

"You said "when I become king" and not "If". It's reassuring to hear." His lips formed a smile. This was a warm and genuine smile. Not one that showed malice. Her reassurance made him feel important. Like someone was on his side, He always felt as if he lived in the shadow of his older brother and Loki desperately wanted out of it. Everyone thought of Thor first but it wasn't like that with Ilana. To Loki, she seemed like the only one who saw him in front of Thor.

Ilana replied with her own loving smile. Suddenly, this reminded her of their childhood. Images of the precious time when the two of them would play and learn together appeared in her mind. She realized even though they were all grown up and were treading two separate paths, she can still see the same youthful and naive Loki inside of him.

Silence fell between them. He watched her tuck her dark hair behind her ear. Loki's chest once again began to be consumed by the same warm feeling he earlier experienced. Suddenly, as if his body reacted on its own, the God of Mischief found himself behind his old friend. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, his body pressed against hers and his head lowered into hers neck.

"L-Loki?" Ilana stuttered unsure as to how to react to his sudden action. "What are—?"

"—Dearest Ilana," he whispered softly in her ear. "If I were king, I'd make you my queen."

Ilana's heart began beating very quickly. The fast rhythmic beating behind her ribcage felt like it could burst out at any moment. The tension in her stiff shoulders relaxed and she found herself enjoying the Prince's embrace. "Loki…" It was all she could muster.

"I've grown tired of watching you from afar all these years. My heart aches. I can no longer bare it."

"Oh Loki," Ilana said almost in a whisper. Her hand reached for his pale cheek and she gently caressed it. "You shouldn't have waited. I have longed waited for you to said these words to me"

Ilana turned around to face the man who confessed his love to her. "My king." Their eyes locked onto one another. Her delicate hand once again found his cheek and he rested his own on top of hers. He then gently grasped it in his hand as if it were made of glass, and proceeded to rest it over his rapidly beating heart. Using his free arm, he wrapped it around her waist and brought her closer.

Their lips were only centimeters apart. Their breaths can be felt on each other's lips. He was desperate. He longed for her touch. Her full coral tinted lips were just begging to be kissed. Hearing his name come out of them made them all the more desirable.

"My queen," he whispered lastly before the distance between them closed in a deep and passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
